


Assistant Detectives

by IrishMoniv



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishMoniv/pseuds/IrishMoniv
Summary: Amelia asks Ina and Gura for help with a hypothetical case.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis, Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia, Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Assistant Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> An InaAmeSame story I came up with during school. Hope you enjoy it!

Amelia tapped her finger, as she stared at the paper in front of her. Laying on her bed, was Gura. Playing a rhythm game on her switch, her tail wagging as she racked up combos. Sitting on a chair, a blanket covering her legs, Ina was engrossed In her book. 

Amelia leaned back, the case proving to be more difficult than she initially thought. Turning to face the other two, she held the file In front of her. “Can you guys help me with something?” 

Gura didn’t look up but flicked her tail In acknowledgment. Most likely deep In a combo. Ina looked up, closing her book. “What do you need, Amelia?” 

Amelia ran her hand through her hair. “It’s this hypothetical case, It’s meant to challenge your deduction skills. It’s got me stumped. I need a few more opinions.” Ina got up from her chair, joining the detective at her desk. 

“Yes!” Gura exclaimed, throwing her hands In the air. Ina smirked, a low giggle escaping her lips. Raising a finger to her mouth, she rustled Gura’s hair with a tentacle. A blush coming over her, Gura set the switch down and joined Ina next to Amelia.

“Let’s see what’s got ya stumped Watson!” Gura said, causing Amelia to smile.

“Aright, here’s the case…” Amelia began.

“At a house, a man lives alone. One night, he thinks he hears something outside, so he goes to check. He doesn’t find anything, but he’s worried anyway. So, he locks the doors and windows and decides to stay In his basement for the remainder of the night.” 

Amelia paused to take a breath, as well as a sip of the tea she’d brewed.

“The trouble Is, everything was locked, the only way In would’ve been to beak In. Furthermore, there was only one key to the basement. So, how did the man get assaulted In the night, and nearly die?” Amelia asked, putting the file down. 

Ina brought a finger to her chin, thinking. “Is this some kind of riddle Ame?” Gura said as she contemplated the case. “There was no way Into the basement, right?” Gura continued, making Amelia nod.

“Do you have a few pictures of the home, and maybe a floor plan?” Ina asked, holding out her hand. Amelia fished through the file quickly.

“I do… here you go.” Amelia handed Ina the pictures, which she looked at for a moment. Giving the pictures back, Ina smirked.

“Don’t worry Ame, we’ll solve this- Ina flash!” Ina flashed the detective a smile, pulling glasses out from behind her back and putting them on. Gura let out a laugh, and Amelia shook her head, a smile on her face.

❣

With the snap of her fingers, the detective’s office was transformed. “Whoah!” Gura exclaimed as even objects on the floor were transformed. 

Amelia looked around, nodding In satisfaction. Taking Ina’s cheek in her hand, Amelia planted a soft kiss onto It. “Thanks, Ina. This will help a lot.” As Amelia left to examine the room, Ina blushed, rubbing her cheek.

Watching, Gura smirked. Cute! The shark thought, before beginning to examine the room as well. Clearing her throat, Ina spoke. “It should be a one to one copy of the actual house, even objects not seen In the photos should be here.”

Looking through the room, Amelia stepped back, a puzzled look on her face. “You said one to one, right?” She turned to look at Ina. Ina nodded, and joined the detective at her side. “There’s no basement.”

Ina cocked her head to the side,” Then… I guess there wasn’t a basement. Wait- how did the guy get assaulted then?” Ina held her hand out, materializing the file from thin air. Flipping through It, she read It again.

“This is quite a hard case,” Amelia said as she thought It through, her foot tapping the floor. Gura approached, a perplexed look on her face.

“So, if there’s no basement, but they still got assaulted...” Gura scratched the back of her head, while Amelia let out a frustrated groan. 

Reding through the sequence of events again, Ina realized the solution. Stifling a giggle, Ina watched the frustrated pair with a mischievous smirk. Leaning between both their ears, Ina whispered. “If you can solve It, I’ll reward you both.”

Both girls blushed. “Well… when you say It like that…” Amelia struggled to get the words out, her massive smile interfering. 

“Ame, we have to solve this. Now.” Gura blurted out, nodding to the detective. The pair then went to work, at an impressive speed. Their resolve strengthened. Ina sat back, opening her book once more. 

After almost an hour of work, the pair returned to Ina. Looking up from her book, they presented their solution. After listening to It, Ina shook her head. Both girls looked shocked they were wrong and frowned.

“By the way, the solution was that he was making It up,” Ina said, closing her book. Both girls groaned at missing something so simple. “You both thought about It too much.”

“Damn. I was really looking forward to the reward.” Amelia muttered under her breath, Gura nodded In agreement. Ina smirked, a cold feeling shot up Amelia’s body. A tentacle slowely wrapped around her leg. Gura jumped, as a tentacle did the same to her leg.

“I never said you wouldn’t get a punishment ♡”


End file.
